A Different Kind of Love
by ilikeevildoods
Summary: summary inside: sasukexOC, OCxItachi. rating will go up and there will be a lemon.
1. summary

Summary:

(after timeskip. sasuke is still with orochimaru but sasuke, naruto and kakashi are going to fight orochimaru before he can use sasuke)

A girl named Kami is looking for a job as a medic nin and finds one at the leaf village. She befriends Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke but is soon kidnapped before she can assist them with the mission to get Sasuke back.

She is held captive by Orochimaru because he wants her to heal his arms and meets Sasuke. What will happen if Sasuke gradually falls in love with Kami but she is kidnapped again but for a different reason? What if she is kidnapped by Itachi?

What will happen if she falls in love with Itachi?

garghjhfsjdfh i know i suck at summaries but just read this please (


	2. a new job

Heyyy people! Well I've decided to make an angst/romance SasukexOC/OCxItachi fic because I just love Itachi and Sasuke (but I love Itachi more )

And I'm going to use Kami, the character that I've had in one of my other fics as the OC character. This story will have some twists and even if it starts out crappy I promise you it'll be better in its latest chapters. Please review because I'd like to know whether or not people are reading this! Thanks!

**A Different Kind of Love**

"One please," Kami said to the man at the stand. She gave him 100 yen and happily received the fish stick he gave her as she walked into the crowd again.

It had been two days since she had set out to find a job as a medic nin-she had trained for it her whole life and had even learned some martial arts. She was no ninja, however, and knew no jutsus.

She had been through numerous villages but still found no job and was starting to worry. 'No matter, though,' she thought, 'Maybe I'll find a job at this village.'

"Sakuraaaaachannnnnn!" Kami turned and saw a blonde haired boy run towards a pink haired girl. 'They look like ninjas..' She looked over to their headbands and noticed that they had the same symbols as some other people she'd passed along the streets that day.

Kami watched as the girl pushed the blonde away as he tried to hug her.

"Naruto, I'm not in the mood right now.." The boy she assumed was Naruto looked sad for a brief moment, then caught Kami's eye and stared back.

'Why am I eavesdropping? I'm being rude,' Kami thought, and was about to leave until she saw the blonde appear in front of her.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I sorta eavesdropped on your-"

"No, it's okay! I was just wondering if you're new in Konoha.." Naruto smiled at Kami, and she wondered why he was so happy, especially to a stranger that just stared at him randomly.

"Yeah, I am.. Do you know if I could get a job as a medic nin in this village?" 'I hope he says yes..'

"Ah.." Naruto seemed to ponder this a moment then seemed to come up with an answer as his blue eyes brightened.

"Yeah, I think Tsunade can get you a job! I can take you to her if you want.." He suggested and Kami felt grateful that she met such a nice person.

"Oh, thank you! Who is your friend..?" Kami gestured to the pink haired girl that was still feet away from them.

"Oh, that's Sakura.. She doesn't feel well though.. We're going on a mission next month.."

Naruto's gaze fell to the ground as his eyes darkened. "We're going to.. Fight a friend.."

Kami glanced over to Sakura. She was hugging herself and looked teary eyed. Kami figured this was her cue to change the subject.

".. Can you take me to Tsunade then?" She said in a quiet voice. Naruto nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you want a job?" Tsunade spun in her chair to face Kami and smiled.

Kami was surprised that a woman in her mere twenties was hokage of the village. She nodded at Tsunade and clasped her hands behind her back. She felt nervous talking to a hokage.

"You're not of this village, are you?" "No.. I've recently left home to get a job as a medic nin.."

"Ah," Tsunade rested an elbow on her desk while her hand cupped her cheek. "Are you a ninja? Any class?" Kami lowered her head.

"..No.. But I do know some martial arts.."

Tsunade laughed while Kami merely stared at her. 'Why is she laughing? Did I say something funny?'

"You'll need more than punches and kunai throwing to protect yourself. But anyway," Tsunade sat up in her chair and browsed through a yellow folder that was on her desk.

"That's only if you want to be a medic nin on a mission.. I'm pretty sure I have other jobs that are medic related.."

Kami watched as Tsunade's brow furrowed and as she flipped through the pages faster. She sighed and rested her hands on the desk.

"Kami, I'm sorry-all of the jobs that have to do with medic nin are taken.. Unless.." Tsunade leaned forward and stared into Kami's eyes.

"You want to assist on missions."

Kami thought about that. She knew she didn't really care what type of job she had-as long as it was one that she could make a living doing. She also knew that she was adventurous.

"Sure, I can take that position!" Kami exclaimed happily. Tsunade frowned.

"You do know that there will be.. Risks?"

Kami nodded but didn't know-and honestly didn't _want_ to know what kinds of risks there were. She looked down at her hands.

Tsunade sighed again. "Very well. Naruto.."

Naruto snapped to attention from the back of Tsunade's office as he heard his name. "Naruto, Kami will assist you, Kakashi, and Sakura on the mission next month."

'Wait, didn't Naruto mention something to me about fighting one of his friends?' Kami thought but shrugged it off, even though she was curious to know more.

Naruto and Kami exited the room soon after that and headed to the nearest ramen shop to meet Sakura and Kakashi. Naruto seemed excited to introduce Kami to his friends and she wondered if they were both as happy and nice as he was. 'I'm glad I finally got a job..' she thought as she walked down the street with Naruto chattering away about the village.

------------------------------------------

Kami entered a ramen shop and saw the pink haired girl sitting with another man that appeared to be in twenties with grey hair and a mask that covered one eye.

"Aa, Naruto!" The man called and waved a hand telling Naruto and Kami to come over. "Who is your friend?" Kakashi's gaze shifted over to Kami, who smiled.

"This is Kami and she's going to help us with the mission next month! She's a medic nin!"

Kami noticed that as Naruto said the word 'mission', Sakura turned away and was now facing a wall.

"I'm glad to meet you," Kami said, her gaze returning to Kakashi. She glanced down to the book that she was holding and tried to stifle a giggle-she had heard of that infamous book.

"Sakura, don't you want to introduce yourself?" Naruto asked, touching Sakura's shoulder. She finally turned towards them.

"I-I'm sorry.. I've been out of it today.. I'm Haruno Sakura and I'm glad to meet you." Sakura stretched one of her hands and Kami shook it.

"Nice to meet you too," Kami said. 'She looks really upset,' she thought as she stared briefly at Sakura. She actually felt a bit guilty from Naruto making Sakura introduce herself to her.

"So, Kami, why did you come here?"

Kami answered questions from both Kakashi and Naruto as the four of them ate bowls of ramen. Sakura didn't ask any questions and only slurped at her noodles as she seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner passed by quickly and Kami was glad to make some new friends-she would need them, after all, since she would now be living in the leaf village.

She walked to the hotel that she, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura were staying for that night but slowed her pace when she saw Kakashi catch up with her.

"I just wanted to tell you something.." He said. 'What could he want to talk about?' She thought, but stood still, listening.

"I want you to know that.. Sakura usually isn't like this.. It's just that.." Kakashi paused and shifted uncomfortably as he tried to find some words. "Well one of the people that she's fighting tomorrow.. His name is Sasuke and she loved him. She still loves him, I think,"

'_Oh.'_

"I.. See.." Kami felt uncomfortable when dealing with these types of things. Very uncomfortable. She wasn't really an emotional person because she hadn't ever really had any problems that had caused her too much pain. But she understood why Sakura was depressed.

"Thank you for telling me that, Kakashi-san.. But why does she need to go on the mission if it's causing her that much pain?"

"Actually.. This mission is an S class mission. In fact, Tsunade is coming with us too. We will all do our best to protect you, but.." Kakashi's gaze faltered. "We are fighting one of the three legendary Sannin, Orochimaru."

Kami felt her heart skip a beat. 'What? Orochimaru!'

Kakashi seemed to notice Kami's change of emotion.

"You can always withdraw from the mission," he said gently and touched her shoulder. She shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine.. Anyway, I could always do with a little excitement.." She said, smiling meekly. 'How foolish those words are..' She thought. 'I'll be with a team fighting one of the three legendary Sannin.. A _little_ excitement?'

She scoffed at that statement and Kakashi turned his head in questioning but she waved it away.

Neither Kakashi nor Kami knew that a man with glasses was spying on Kami the whole day.


	3. kidnapped

"Kabuto. About the girl?"

Orochimaru sat on a chair and turned his gaze on Kabuto with his snakelike eyes.

"Yes.. She is accompanying them tomorrow.." Kabuto bowed while Orochimaru never took his eyes off of him. "And what of her skills?"

"I've heard of a talented medic nin.. And I think that this is she.."

"You _think_?" Orochimaru hissed. Kabuto flinched.

"Orochimaru-sama, I-" "No matter. Just bring her to me.. Tonight."

"What of Sasuke, my lord?"

Orochimaru smirked, his eyes glimmering. "He is ready.. He will fight them when they come.. And so will I."

Kabuto bowed, then exited the room without turning back. 'The girl had better know how to heal his arms for her sake.. And for mine..'

---------------------------------------------------------

Kami sat at her bedside as she combed through her dark brown hair with her fingers. She stared at her reflection, at her pale skin and blue eyes. During her whole life, people had told her that she was beautiful. She sighed at her reflection and turned away. 'People are so shallow..'

She wondered if Sakura would be okay. She couldn't imagine how hard it would be to fight someone she loved, since she had never been in love in the first place. 'Love is pointless.' She thought bitterly, then climbed into her bed, turned off the light and drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto gazed over to her sleeping figure as her chest gently rose then went back down again. 'Such a beauty..' He thought. He walked closer to her and lifted her into his arms, careful not to wake her up. He then jumped out of the window, leaving no trace that he was ever there.

------------------------------------------------------------

Kami slowly opened her eyes but still felt very tired. Her eyes felt heavy lidded and she realized that the bed she was sleeping on was softer, more comfortable than the one in the hotel. She fully opened her eyes in alarm and gazed at her surroundings. She was in a dark room lit by a few candles and she gasped as she saw a man sitting in a chair a few feet away from her bed, smirking at her. He had black hair and skin that was even paler than hers. His eyes were piercing.

"Who are you?" Her voice trembled as she fought to keep it steady. His smirk broadened.

"You don't know?"

Kami shook her head and brought her knees up to her chest. 'Why am I here?' She thought frantically. 'How do I get out?'

"Orochimaru."

Kami's mouth twitched. 'Oh God..' She thought.

"Wh-why am I here?" She stuttered, her voice shaking even more now.

Orochimaru continued to stare at her, as if enjoying her fear. "I'm willing to make a proposition to you.."

Kami's heart was now racing and she felt herself trembling in complete fear. 'What could he possibly want from me?'

"You are a medic nin.. aren't you." His question seemed more like a statement but she nodded and gulped.

Orochimaru closed his eyes. "You will heal my arms."

Kami now stared at his arms and realized that they were unnaturally limp-they seemed.. Dead.

"I no longer have any connection to my arms and therefore I can't control them. Heal them and I will release you."

"A-and.. What if I refuse or can't?" She dared to ask, gulping again.

"Such a pretty face.. A shame if something happened to it.." Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "I don't think you'll want to know."

Kami felt herself now shaking in fear. 'But if I heal his arms then I'll be helping him and causing the Leaf Village a lot of trouble..'

Orochimaru then stood up and glanced at her once more. "I will give you.. Until tomorrow night to decide." He left the room.

Kami sat there in bed, wondering again how she got herself into this mess.


	4. Sasuke

Kami awoke with a start and looked around rather suddenly to be sure if Orochimaru was in her room. He wasn't.

Instead, a man with white hair and glasses entered while holding a tray of food.

"You must be hungry." He walked closer to her but she tried to scoot closer to a corner of the bed. He looked at her questioningly.

"I don't intend to do anything to you," he said. He set the tray onto a small desk that was next to her bed.

Kami slowly reached for an apple that was on the tray. She bit into it and realized that she had no reason to be cautious-what intention would they have of killing her?

".. Why am I here?" She asked Kabuto, after swallowing part of the apple.

"Didn't Orochimaru-sama already tell you?" He asked, cross his arms.

"Well.. He mentioned something about a proposition, but.. Can't he get someone else to heal his arms? Someone better?"

Kabuto sighed.

"I can't tell you much-but I will tell you this. You'd better do as he says or else.. You'd wish your punishment is death." With that, Kabuto walked out of the room. Kami shuddered.

------------------------------------------------------

Kami had stayed in her room that whole day, but she was just fine with that as long as she was away from Orochimaru. He gave her the creeps.

'What should I do?' she wondered to herself. 'If I heal his arms then I would be saving myself but.. I'd be betraying Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. I'd be betraying the whole Leaf village.'

She slumped back onto a pillow on her bed in misery. 'No.. I can't betray them. I don't care what he does to me-if I go back I will never forgive myself, and neither will they..'

Nightfall eventually came. She was now even more nervous and found it hard to sit still. Her stomach hurt from all of the dread that was building up inside of it. 'If only I hadn't stayed in the Leaf village!' She scolded herself.

All of her thoughts ceased as she heard the door open with a slow creak.

She saw Orochimaru walk in and sit in the same chair that he did before, but this time he wasn't smirking. He was serious.

"Now, Kami-san.. Have we made our decision?"

She trembled and felt sicker than she had ever been before.

"N-no.."

"What?" Orochimaru's voice was quiet and it came out as a hiss.

"I d-don't care what you do to me.. I won't betray my friends.." She knew that she looked pathetic and scared-exactly how she felt. Orochimaru's expression scared her more than anything else, though. He looked so angry that she wasn't sure if he was going to kill her right there or torture her later on.

"I see how we are, Kami.." He said through gritted teeth. "Kabuto!" He hissed, and Kabuto quickly emerged through the doorway. "Take her to Sasuke.. He's been rather.. Lonely lately."

Kami stared at Kabuto's expressionless face and Kabuto grabbed Kami's arm-none too gently and exited the room.

"You've made a foolish mistake, Kami." Kabuto whispered to her once they were a while down the hall. His strides were quick-it was hard for Kami to keep up with him.

"Isn't Sasuke-"

"Yes. But consider yourself lucky that Orochimaru's arms are dead-if they weren't he'd do whatever he wanted to you." Kami shuddered at the thought but felt sick. She was afraid of what was in store for her.

They stopped at a room sooner than she thought, much to her dismay.

"Sasuke," Kabuto said quietly, then opened the door. "She's been sent by Orochimaru." Kabuto pushed her into the room and she let out a small gasp as she fell to the floor. She slowly rose her head to see a boy staring at her, rather expressionlessly. 'This is Sasuke?' She thought with surprise as she stared at his black emotionless eyes. (A/N: yes, I made it so that Sasuke looks the same way he did before he joined Orochimaru except he has the mark)

"Why are you here?" He asked. She snapped out of her daze and quickly stood up. 'Didn't he know?'

"I-"

"Tell Orochimaru that I don't want anyone right now."

"B-but Sasuke," Kabuto stuttered. "_Now._" Kabuto reluctantly walked out of the room and left Kami standing there. She couldn't explain how happy she was and how much she appreciated Sasuke right then. She awkwardly tugged at the hem of her shirt.

"So." Sasuke said, "You're the new medic nin?" He smirked and sat on his bed cross legged.

".. Yes.. But I refused and this is supposed to be my punishment.."

"Heh."

"Your friend.. Sakura.. She misses you.." Kami didn't know what Sasuke's reaction would be and was surprised when he didn't seem phased at all. He merely turned his gaze to her face and stared at her.

"I've already told her. Nothing she does can make me change my mind."

Kami felt anger rising in her chest. "But she cares so much for you! How can you just act so indiffere-" She gasped as Sasuke pinned her to a wall.

"And who are you to make such statements, _Kami-san_?" He released her and walked once more to the bed. She realized that he was more dangerous than she expected. She softened her voice.

There was a long pause.

"Why have you joined Orochimaru? It's power, isn't it.."

Sasuke stared at her then dropped his gaze down to the floor.

"What do you know about power?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I know that.. Power isn't everything." Kami walked closer to him. "I don't know how lonely it is for you, but I know how much it can hurt. I know how much you suffer day by day, wondering, wishing that everything will just change. But it doesn't. It never changes. You always remain lonely." Sasuke looked up at Kami.

'What has she gone through?'

Kami hugged herself and shivered. Yes, she remembered the pain. Even though it happened years ago, she still shuddered at the thought of how much it had hurt her.

"You have a family." She looked at Sasuke.

"Do I?" She asked, her voice weak. She turned and faced the dark wall that used to be behind her and buried her face in her hands. Why did this have to come up now?

'I won't cry,' she thought, but felt a tear slide down her cheek. 'I won't cry..'

She felt someone turn her around and saw Sasuke's face. It was still emotionless, but he reached up, and with one finger brushed off the tear.

"Don't cry."

They both stood there for a few seconds, their gaze never breaking.

"Why.. Are you doing this?" Kami asked. Another tear slid down her cheek and Sasuke once again wiped it off but his hand rested on her cheek.

"A person like you.. Doesn't belong in a place like this," Sasuke commented, then turned away from her.

"And you do?" She asked. She walked over to him. "Why do you want power? Why do you want it so much that you would do this?"

"To kill the man I hate."

This somewhat startled Kami. 'Normally,' she thought, 'Wouldn't someone sacrifice this much to kill more than one person-to dominate people in general?'

"But you must sacrifice so much-"

"I've already sacrificed." Sasuke turned away. 'He's so wounded.. Not externally but internally.. What happened to him?' She thought and suddenly felt a rush of sympathy towards him.

".. Is this.. About your family?" Kami knew that this was a touchy subject-it was very personal and Kami felt a bit guilty prying into his business.

She saw Sasuke tense when she said that and regretted it.

"Yes."

She was surprised when he answered-she expected him to kick her out of his room or something.

"My brother.. Killed my clan in cold blood. To 'test his capacity'." She knew he said the last three words through gritted teeth because of his bitter tone. 'He's been through so much.. No wonder he's so bitter..'

"Sasuke.." She did what came to her. She hugged him. His eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't pull back, however. Even though he was used to those hugs that his fan girls would give him, this one was different.. This one was meant for compassion. 'Why aren't you pulling away, you idiot?' he scolded himself. 'Why are you letting her control your emotions?'

Kami pulled away and looked into his eyes.

She thought it was only fair to tell him why she had suffered.

"My family abandoned me when they found out what I was."


	5. the beginning

"My family abandoned me when they found out what I was." Sasuke turned to her with a curious look on his face.

"You aren't human?"

Kami felt nervous. She never discussed this topic, it was too secret, too private.. And yet..

She wanted to get it out. Now.

"I don't know what I am. All I know is that.. One day I did something.. That my family didn't like."

_Flashback:_

"_You monster!" Kami felt a slap to her cheek as she struggled not to cry. What had she done this time? Why were they hitting her?_

"_Okaasan! Otousan!" Kami cried out but only received the glares of her family. "What did I do? I'm sorry!"_

"_You know what you did, Monster." Kami flinched as she heard that word. _

_Monster._

_She hated that word so much. She hated being called that word. She hated being that word. "Why?" She would ask herself. Why did she have to be cursed?_

_Ever since she had reached adolescence at the age of twelve, every month she would have the urge to kill. She never understood why she wanted to see blood, why she wanted to devour blood. During that time, all she cared about was getting blood._

_And this time she had killed her brother._

"_From this point on.. There is no Kami in this family. There never **was** a Kami." _

_She could only watch as the rest of her family left her in the dirt, homeless and beaten._

_What was she?_

_:End of Flashback:_

"So you see," she smiled grimly. "I'm a monster."

'She knows what it's like not to have a family anymore,' Sasuke thought. He almost felt as though he and Kami had a connection-even if it was one of pain. Almost.

'What have I done? I've revealed my secret and now I'm done for.. I won't be able to work anywhere again and I'll be lonely again..' Kami thought to herself. 'Why did I get carried away?'

"I won't tell."

She looked up at Sasuke in surprise. "How did you know it was a secret?"

Sasuke smirked. "If it weren't a secret, I don't think Orochimaru would have you here.. As a medic nin.."

"Thank you.. And about your brother.. I hope you are successful.."

Sasuke nodded.

"Sasuke.." He turned to face her. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, studying her expressions.

"For relieving my burden. I've kept this secret to myself and it's been killing me on the inside through the years.. And now I feel so much better.." Kami smiled at Sasuke as he studied her.

He realized that she truly was very attractive-monster or not, she could easily lure any man. 'What are you thinking?' he yelled inwardly, and forced himself to stop. 'What is it with her?' He thought.

'She shared the same pain.'

"Sasuke, what is going to happen to me?" The question was rather abrupt, she knew, but she couldn't help but wonder if Orochimaru was going to get rid of her since she didn't interest Sasuke.

"Normally Orochimaru would just kill you. Or torture you."

Kami's stomach hurt again.

"However.. This isn't a normal circumstance. Play along."

Kami was about to ask him what he was talking about until she heard someone turn the door knob. Sasuke quickly pushed Kami against a wall and leaned against her. She was about to try to struggle until Orochimaru walked in.

"Sasuke," he smirked, giving a satisfactory and nasty smile towards Kami. "Having fun?"

"Hn."

Orochimaru laughed nastily. "Then, Kami, I see this will be your new room until you accept your little deal. You don't mind do you, Sasuke?" He smirked maliciously towards Kami, then exited.

".. Thank you.." Kami said. Sasuke shifted away but with hesitation. 'Did I just hesitate?' He asked himself. He shook it off. 'I haven't been out in a long time. This is only natural.'

"So.. What now?" Kami asked. 'Sasuke's actually a really nice guy.. It's just his past that made him like this.. He's afraid of his past..'

Sasuke smirked. "Well, we have to make this believable."

"…" 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Sasuke sighed. "No, not like that,"

'Phew'

"You can take the bed." Sasuke said and sat in a chair.

"What? No, this is your-"

"I'm more comfortable sleeping like this."

Kami doubted that Sasuke liked to sleep on a chair but she knew that her protests would be useless.

"Thank you.." She then climbed into his bed and drew up the covers to her neck. She smiled at Sasuke before drifting off to sleep.

Sasuke watched as she smiled at him and watched as her eyes slowly fluttered closed. She was sleeping.

'Why are you helping her? You don't even know her. Let Orochimaru take her.' A voice in his head scolded. 'No..'

'She's too beautiful for Orochimaru.'

Yes I'm sorry people, I know this chapter was really OOC because I don't think Sasuke would ever get THAT emotional.. If you could call it emotional.. But I had to make it so that Kami and Sasuke got to know each other sort of.. Anyway, this IS a SasukexOC fic. Later it will be OCxItachi.. I hope you liked this chapter and I promise-the next chapters will be better!


	6. his pain, her pain

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed, his eyes widening in surprise. "Kami's been kidnapped! By who!"

"We're not sure yet," said Kakashi. "But whoever did didn't leave any clues."

Sakura looked at the ground. She felt guilty for not really talking to Kami-and now she might not ever see Kami again.

"We'll find her," Kakashi assured Naruto. "Tsunade's on it.."

Suddenly, as if on cue, Tsunade walked into the room-and looked alarmed. "Kakashi.. You never told me this was the girl from the Sound Village!"

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto perked up. "She never told me where she was from-I thought she was just a medic nin from-"

"What girl from Sound Village? She told me she was from the Sound Village, but-I don't understand!" Naruto exclaimed, interrupting Kakashi's sentence. Tsunade and Kakashi exchanged glances.

"Nothing, Naruto," Kakashi said quietly. He suddenly looked grim. "You both," Kakashi pointed to Sakura and Naruto, "Wait here while Tsunade and I talk." With that, Kakashi and Tsunade walked into her office.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "What are they talking about?" Sakura shook her head.

"I don't know, but let's find out."

---In Tsunade's office---

"Tsunade, how can you be sure that she's the girl?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I'm not _completely_ sure, but this girl seems.. Suspicious. I'm not even sure if she's the girl from the Sound Village but I've recently gotten word that the other villages are looking out for a girl that's looking for a job. That's all they're telling me. Furthermore,"

Tsunade snatched a file off of her desk.

"Kami's parents.. The Kyuba's.. Have been missing for years. How can a girl from the age of seven take care of herself for eight years?"

"It seems suspicious," Kakashi said, "But it's possible-"

"Oh? And what if I told you that eight years ago someone murdered Kami's brother?"

Tsunade sighed heavily and slumped into her chair. "It all seems too suspicious."

"Actually, Tsunade-sama.. I've noticed that this girl.. She never wanted to talk about her family. Whenever I asked her about her family, she just changed the subject."

'So she is the girl,' Tsunade thought.

"But Tsunade-sama," Kakashi stuttered. "Do you really think that the story is true? The story of the medic nin from Sound? I never believed it."

"Until now. Yes, it is possible that this girl may be capable of such healing abilities.. Which is why.. I believe Orochimaru may have her."

'Yes, that makes sense..' Kakashi thought with dread in the pit of his stomach.

"After all, you, Naruto, and Sakura's mission _is_ only next month. It just seems too much of a coincidence."

"Do you think.. Sakura will heal Orochimaru's arms?" Kakashi asked, trying to maintain a calm voice. He knew how destructive Orochimaru was and didn't know how they'd deal with him without the old Hokage. Especially when a stronger Sasuke would be on Orochimaru's side.

'Will she?' Tsunade thought with worry.

"I guess.. It depends on what Orochimaru threatens her with." 'I hope that she heals his arms so that she doesn't suffer.. But at the same time.. How will we deal with him?'

There was really no other solution to this.

The mission would have to be sooner. Much sooner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear that?" Whispered Sakura. She and Naruto both had their ears pressed to Tsunade's door as they strained to hear what was going on. 'I still can't believe Kakashi didn't suspect we would do this,' Sakura thought. 'I hope Kami's all right..'

"Kami's a legend! Cool!" Naruto said a little too loudly. Sakura angrily clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Baka! Do you want them to hear us!" She hissed and dragged him out of the building. When they were outside she sighed.

"Naruto, do you really think that Orochimaru is going to attack us again?" She said worriedly.

"Ehh no, Kami wouldn't help him.. Anyway, even if she did, we'd be ready to fight him!" He enthusiastically pumped his fist in the air while Sakura wondered how he could always be so happy.

But she knew that that it wasn't fighting Orochimaru she was more worried about-it was fighting Sasuke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kami yawned and stretched her arms out above her. It was still dark. She looked over to Sasuke. He was still sleeping in the chair and she felt a pang of guilt at how uncomfortable he must be.

She pulled the blanket off of her and walked over to Sasuke, then covered him with it. She was about to walk back to the bed when she heard his voice.

".. Why did you do it?"

She was about to ask him what he meant but saw that his eyes were tightly shut and that his jaw was locked. He was having a dream.

"Why did you murder Otousan? Why Okaasan?"

His voice sounded strained, as if he were about to cry. 'Sasuke must be reliving his past..' Kami walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. She knew the pain of being alone and she didn't want him to feel it any longer.

"It's all right, Sasuke.. I'm here.." She felt him struggle against her but only held him tighter.

"No! Let me go!" She heard him say desperately. He whimpered and struggled to get away from her grasp and tears formed in her eyes. 'He's been suffering so much all these years.. Why did his brother have to kill everything Sasuke loved?'

"Sasuke.. You're not the only one.." She whispered. "You're not alone, Sasuke.. You'll never be alone.."

She felt him eventually relax and sigh into her shoulder as he fell back asleep.

'He's not really a cold person,' she thought sadly. 'He just doesn't want to be hurt again.. He's afraid of being alone again'

"You're never alone.." Kami whispered and rested her head on his shoulder as she drifted off to sleep again, her arms never loosening their grip.

------------------------------------------------------------

His hand trembled as it reached for the door and he finally swung it open.

There was blood. Everywhere. Okaasan and Otousan were on the floor, their bodies in a pile of blood. Sasuke's throat went dry and he couldn't speak.

"N-Niisan!" He cried out. His older brother merely turned his head Sasuke's way. "Niisan! The whole village is-who could have done this!" He ran over to his parents' bodies and tears formed into his eyes. How could this be happening? Who could have done-

A kunai whizzed past his left shoulder and he winced in pain.

"N-Niisan?" His voice trembled. 'It can't be-Niisan would never do something like that'. Could he?

"Foolish brother," Itachi said and took a step closer to Sasuke. He stumbled backwards. "Why! Why, Niisan, why! Why did you murder Otousan! Why Okaasan?" He cried out but Itachi merely grabbed his collar.

"To test my capacity."

"No! Let me go!" He screamed and tried to stumble away from Itachi but his grip only became stronger.

He suddenly heard a voice. It wasn't Itachi's.

"You're never alone.." The voice whispered. 'Who is that?' He wondered to himself. He suddenly no longer felt Itachi's grip. He felt warmth.

"You'll never be alone, Sasuke.. I'm here.." He heard kindness in the voice.

Sasuke no longer felt fear. He felt the way he did when everything was normal.. As if that never happened..

He wanted the voice to keep speaking to him.

"You'll never be alone.." The voice whispered.

Sasuke's eyes opened. 'It was a dream..' He thought. 'But who-'

His gaze shifted to the girl that was kneeling in front of him, her arms wrapped around his neck. She was sleeping.

'Why did she do that?' He wondered. 'Why did she comfort me? I'm Orochimaru's follower.. Her enemy..'

He suddenly felt an emotion-he recognized it as pity. He felt pity for her that she would have to live in Orochimaru's castle until she healed his arms. She was a prisoner in his castle. 'Why?' he asked himself. He had been through rigorous and painful training through the three years that he had spent with Orochimaru. After two years he no longer felt emotion, he felt empty.

Yet now.. He felt pity for a girl that he had hardly known for a night. A girl that was a prisoner to Orochimaru.

A girl that had comforted him.

He gently removed her arms from his neck and carried her to the bed.

He couldn't deny the fact that she was, indeed, beautiful, with her rose red lips, pale skin and long, brown hair. She was a living porcelain doll. 'Why am I thinking this?' He thought to himself. 'She's making me weak,' he thought.

But he still couldn't figure out an explanation to why she.. Hugged him.

'But, Sasuke,' he heard the voice scold him again. 'The real question is.. Why are _you_ helping _her_?'

He watched her roll onto her side and sigh in content and figured this was his cue to go back to sleep. As he made his way to the chair, however, he saw the blanket half on the chair and half draped onto the floor. 'Did she do this?' He thought, and carried it to the bed and draped it over her sleeping figure.

'Why did she comfort him?'

'Why did he help her?'

The questions still lingered in his mind.

'_Why?'_

-----------------------------------------

Yes, I wrote these chapters all at one time and I am looking forward to updating! please leave reviews-and suggestions!


	7. final decision

It was morning. Kami rubbed her eyes with her fists and tried to recall the previous night's events.

'Sasuke.'

She looked to the chair, then to glanced at the room. He wasn't there.

'I wonder.. Do Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto know where I am? Probably not.' She answered to herself. She sighed. How long could she keep this up with Sasuke? How long would she be able to fool Orochimaru?

'Heh,' she thought. 'Usually after a girl is defiled she wouldn't be as.. ''Optimistic'' as I am,' she thought. 'I'm a horrible actress.'

She got out of bed and stretched her legs, deciding that it was time to get out of the rooms. Even if she _did_ get lost, it would be better than just sitting in Sasuke's dark room all day.

She walked through the halls of Orochimaru's castle. There were barely any windows so it was hard for her to see at first but her eyes gradually adjusted to the dark. 'How could Sasuke stay in a place like this for three years?' She thought in wonder.

Suddenly she heard a voice. Orochimaru's voice.

She knew that she might just get herself into trouble if she eavesdropped but couldn't help herself-she was curious.

She pressed an ear to the door that she thought the voice was coming from and listened.

"Sasuke," Orochimaru's voice said. "Your friends are coming in a month-probably Tsunade. And yet you still haven't managed to activate Tsukiyomi?" Orochimaru's voice was silent-but sounded deadly and furious. Kami suddenly felt nervous for Sasuke.

Sasuke stayed silent.

"Do you know what will happen to you if you _don't_ learn how to activate it by then?"

"I will be killed." Sasuke said, his voice emotionless.

'How can he be so casual and calm about that?' Kami wondered to herself.

"No," Orochimaru said, surprising Kami. "Believe me. You'll wish you were dead."

Kami didn't want to hear anymore. She turned and ran down the hall as quietly as she could without being heard. She felt scared for Sasuke, she felt horrified at the thought of him even dying-yet him being tortured?

'No.' Kami mentally said to herself. She stopped running at Sasuke's door and went inside. 'He's been through so much.. I won't let him die like this.'

Kami knew it wasn't any of her business-prying into Sasuke's life, but she somehow wanted him to be alive.

She had told him last night that he would never be alone and that he shouldn't ever think that he was.

But the truth was.. She didn't want to think that _she _was ever alone, either.

-------------------

Kami decided not to wander around anymore after that in fear of being caught. She had spent a few hours in Sasuke's room ever since she had eavesdropped on he and Orochimaru-but she had spent the time wisely.

She had made an important decision.

She sat on the bed, her face in a frown. Sasuke then walked into the room and she glanced up to him.

'Hi, Sasuke..' She murmured. He stared at her curiously, studying her grim frown and the lines of worry that were now onto her face.

"Have you made your decision?" Sasuke asked. He sat next to her on the bed and glanced to her face then back to his hands that were now in his lap.

".. Yes.." She said. Suddenly she turned and faced Sasuke. "Sasuke, will Orochimaru really torture you?" 'Shit,' she thought. She hadn't meant to say that.

Sasuke smirked.

"So you _did_ hear us, then," Sasuke said, almost amusingly.

"How can you be so happy-sounding? It's not funny! I.. I don't want you to die!" She exclaimed. She suddenly realized how desperate she sounded and looked at her hands in her lap. She had just told Sasuke that her decision.. Was for him.

Sasuke faced her, but this time all of the amusement had disappeared from his face.

"Don't let my life change your judgment." He told her. She sighed gently.

"Sasuke.. You've trained so hard.. To gain this much power.. Why give it all up now? Even if you don't do what he wants you to, can't you kill him?" She asked, her eyes full of concern. Sasuke saw how serious she was about this.

'Would she understand?'

"It's not that simple.." Sasuke was going to explain more to her until he saw Orochimaru come into the room.

"I've decided," Kami said. Orochimaru leaned against a wall and smirked.

"So what is it?"

"I've decided.." Kami said slowly,

"To heal your arms."

-----------------------------------

hey im sorry that the chapter was short.. i was kinda in a hurry to finish, but i know im going somewhere with this story! i just know it!

(btw, itachi is gonna come soon!)

ja ne!


	8. crimson and gold

Kami hated seeing the satisfied smirk on Orochimaru's face. She looked at the ground.

"Yes," said Orochimaru. "I thought we'd see things my way. You can go to your room any time you want to now, and we will begin the healing tomorrow." Orochimaru exited the room.

'I've just betrayed the Leaf Village.. For a person I barely know..'

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know.." 'Such a stupid reply.' Kami thought miserably. She felt Sasuke's hand touch her arm and she willed herself to turn his way. She felt pathetic.

"Why.. Did you hug me that night?"

Kami didn't know what to say in response to that. 'Why _did _I hug him?'

"You were having a nightmare.." Kami uttered softly. "And.. I have a true answer to your question from before. I want you to live.. Because I want you to live to kill the man that you hate.."

Sasuke was mildly surprised. 'This has nothing to do with her,' he thought. 'Is she truly that sympathetic towards my past?'

"I don't need your pity."

Kami's eyes flashed with pain for a brief second before she shifted her gaze to her hands that were clasped in her lap. She stood up to leave but felt Sasuke gently grab her arm.

"Stay.. Please.."

Kami turned to face him. "I don't pity you," she told him softly. Her wrist slid out of his grasp as she pulled away and exited the room.

-------------------------------------------------------

It was almost midnight, Kami assumed. She lay in her bed, pondering over what Sasuke had told her. She somewhat regretted leaving instead of staying but she didn't want him to get the idea that she was _too_ desperate.

'Why am I even doing this? Because he has the same 'past' as me?' She thought. She wondered if anyone would find her before the next month. She hoped so-if they did she wouldn't have to heal Orochimaru's arms and betray them all.

'I'm not doing this all for Sasuke, anyway' she thought. 'It's not like I have a choice. He'd just torture me until I did say yes. He would heal me over and over again, so that he could torture me more,' she sighed.

'Am I even capable of healing his arms?' Kami thought. She hadn't ever told anyone her secrets other than Sasuke about she being some sort of monster.. She didn't think anyone but Orochimaru knew that she had the healing skills.

'A benefit of being a monster,' she thought grimly. 'What am I?'

-----------------

Kami fell to the floor as sweat drenched the back of her shirt. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the pain within her get worse. 'No, not now..' She pleaded to herself.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she painfully suppressed a scream. 'I can't let him know,' she thought desperately.

She suddenly felt her nails grow longer and sharper and felt a sharp pain above her ears. Her tongue was forced downwards as her teeth grew sharper.

She stood up and sprinted out of the door, and raced down the hall.

----------------------------------

'What was that?' Sasuke thought. He quickly sat upright from his sleeping position on his bed and walked to his door. 'I felt chakra.. A lot of chakra. It didn't feel like Orochimaru's.' He opened the door and his eyes widened as he saw a girl in Kami's clothes. 'That.. Can't be Kami.' He thought. The girl had silvery white hair, sharp claws, and white ears perched almost at the top of her hair. Suddenly, the figure turned and stared at him with piercing golden eyes.

Sasuke stared at the girl's blood-red eyes. They reminded him of something.. She licked her lips and suddenly lunged at him with an amazing speed, catching him off guard. He felt her try to claw at his stomach but he blocked her claws. He suddenly remembered what Kami had told him.

'I'm.. A monster.'

'I can't hurt her,' he thought.

"Kami, it's me-Sasuke!" He said, but received no response that the creature had even heard him. "Kami.." Suddenly, he embraced her and pulled her into a hug. She tried to escape his grasp and he winced as he felt one of her claws slice his arm but then he felt all movement stop.

'Does she remember?' He thought.

"Sasuke.." Said the voice, but it was different.. It sounded.. Strained. She clutched her head in her arms and he saw her eyes flash from red to golden. She suddenly raced down the hall and he followed after her but found that it was hard to keep up with her.

'I can't hurt him' She thought as she desperately ran from him, trying to get as far away from him and the castle as possible. When she jumped through a window, she landed on the grassy floor without a sound and squeezed her eyes shut as she ran towards the forest.

-----------------

Kami felt herself losing control again as she felt her eyes flash from golden to red again. She ran faster.

She heard Sasuke's footsteps echoing behind her and gritted her teeth. 'Stupid Sasuke,' she thought angrily. 'If you come near me I'll kill you!'

Fortunately for her, the footsteps slowly faded and she heard only her own. She slowly stopped and allowed her heart beat to regulate as she struggled to maintain control of her body.

She was in the forest.

'Why do I have to be cursed with this!' She thought inwardly, her fists clenching as she shut her eyes.

She had caused and endured so much pain.. All because every month she turned into a monster and had to kill.

She wanted it to stop.

She heaved a sigh of relief as the mad urge to kill was drove from her senses-temporarily. 'What now?' She thought. Sasuke had seen the monster she was. He had seen what she would turn into every month if she stayed with him.

She endangered him.

'All of the villages are cautious of me,' she thought. 'I'll be homeless.'

She wiped a tear that had traveled from her right eye down to her cheek. 'Stop pitying yourself, Kami,' she scolded herself. 'You'll find a way..'

She walked through the forest. 'If only I could find my way back to the village..' she thought, but then realized that she was still in her demon form. The people would see the _real _her if her appearance illusion faded if she lost control.

She sighed.

She walked through the trees but abruptly stopped as she reached a clearing.

'It's.. Beautiful,' she thought. It was a crystal clear lake in the middle of a garden filled with various flowers, but mostly roses. She walked towards the garden but quickly changed her appearance to her human one, paranoid that someone would see her even here.

"Who made this?" She murmured to herself as she touched the soft, silky petal of a pink rose.

She gently plucked it off of its stem and brought it to her nose as she smelled its scents and sighed. She brought it back down from her nose but let out a sharp gasp as she saw a black cloaked figure a few feet away from her.

"Who are you?" She was surprised to hear that her voice had come out steady, the emotion very different than what she felt on the inside. She took a step backwards as she saw the figure advance towards her.

She gasped again when she felt something solid behind her.

"I can see through your illusion."

Kami felt her heart skip a beat as she heard the man's deep voice. What did this mean? Did this mean that he could see that she was a monster?

Or was he just toying with her?

She stared at the figure that was behind her and wondered why the voice had come directly behind her. She slowly turned around and saw the same figure, but her face paled as she stared into two crimson eyes.

Time seemed to stop as the man and Kami stared at each other, their gaze never breaking. All of Kami's thoughts seemed to vanish as she couldn't think of a word to say, but she was startled when she heard the man say something.

"Tsukiyomi."

--------------------------------------------------------------

All right, I'm sorry I haven't been updating, and I know the story's been boring so far, but I've finally introduced Itachi! yay!

okay well itachi didnt REALLY use tsukiyomi.. he just made her pass out, and youll see why in the next chapter. please review!


End file.
